Le bracelet
by Louatown
Summary: Pour leur premier Noël ensemble, Harry a un cadeau très spécial pour Cho. Post war, initialement écrit pour "l'arbre à texte"


LE BRACELET

Quand Cho entra dans le salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans chaque main, seules les lumières du sapin devant lequel Harry était assis étaient allumées. Prenant soin de ne pas trébucher, elle s'approcha et Harry lui prit les deux tasses.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit-il quand elle fut installée en face de lui. Sans attendre sa réaction, il produisit une petite boîte en velours bleu roi ornée d'un ruban argenté.

« C'est le cadeau que j'avais prévu pour toi, mais… »

Il lui remit le cadeau entre les mains et l'encouragea à l'ouvrir d'un hochement de tête. Cho ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un bracelet à breloques en argent.

Elle l'examina à la lumière du sapin, son chocolat chaud oublié, et avec étonnement réalisa que chacune des breloques lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Harry avait préféré lui offrir un cadeau complètement différent en présence des Weasleys.

Ils avaient passé la veille et toute la journée de Noël au Terrier. C'était le premier Noël d'Harry, depuis son retour en Angleterre et son « année sabbatique », mais aussi leur premier Noël ensemble. Cependant, Cho avait insisté pour qu'il accepte l'invitation des Weasleys à passer les fêtes chez eux. Harry accepta à la seule condition que Cho vienne aussi. Inutile de dire que les deux derniers jours avaient été remplis d'émotions. Si Cho se sentait complètement éreintée, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état émotionnel dans lequel Harry se trouvait.

Ce dernier pointa un doigt sur un minuscule vif d'or.

« Le premier souvenir que j'ai de toi. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle en troisième année. »

Le visage de Cho s'illumina.

« Je me souviens, » dit-elle, «on aurait dit que c'était la première fois que tu voyais une fille de toute ta vie ! »

Harry fit la grimace. « J'étais si transparent que ça ? »

Il se souvenait de la nervosité qu'il avait ressentie en se trouvant face à Cho. Pendant un moment, il avait été tellement désorienté par la jeune fille qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'il faisait là et il avait fallu que Dubois le lui rappelle.

« Oh oui ! » répondit la Cho qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle n'était pas si différente de celle qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois il y a six ans. Ses cheveux plus courts avaient gardé leur brillance, son visage plus fin arborait à nouveau ce sourire qui jadis pouvait transformer Harry en un parfait idiot, et, même si cet air insouciant qui l'avait à la fois attiré et effrayé à l'époque avait disparu, ses yeux dégageaient toujours la même chaleur. « … j'ai essayé d'en profiter, mais ton éclair de feu était clairement au-dessus. D'ailleurs je pense toujours qu'on devrait interdire l'utilisation de ce genre de balai dans les matchs à l'école. »

Connaissant Cho - elle risquait de se lancer dans un de ses sujets préférés : « la standardisation des balais en compétitions. » - Harry détourna son attention en désignant le bracelet.

« Si tu remarques bien, » expliqua-t-il, « ces breloques suivent un certain ordre. »

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Cho oubliant les balais au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté « Celle-ci me rappelle plusieurs souvenirs… » Murmura-t-elle en jouant avec une breloque en forme de flocon de neige. « Notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser, le bal… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa que ces événements avaient tous eu lieu en hiver, autour de Noël.

« C'est vrai, » avoua-t-il avec un certain émerveillement « mais quand j'ai choisi celle-là j'ai pensé à la fois où je t'ai invité au bal. »

Il savait que Cho s'était enfin autorisée à laisser Cédric s'en aller le jour où Voldemort est mort, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de scruter son visage pour un quelconque signe de tristesse.

Cependant, Cho était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le regard scrutateur d'Harry « … j'étais tellement sûre que tu allais me demander que j'ai refusé tous ceux qui sont venus me voir. »

Mais il n'était pas venu et elle avait fini par accepter l'invitation de Cédric.

Secouant la tête, elle passa à la prochaine breloque: une plume. En la voyant, Cho fronça les sourcils. Harry connaissait cet air, c'était l'air qu'elle prenait quand un problème la résistait. Inconsciemment, il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur les plis formés entre ses sourcils avant de dire « la volière ».

« Mais oui ! » grogna Cho. « Et cet horrible Rusard qui est venu t'accuser. »

Harry éclata de rire en repensant à quelque chose.

« Tu sais, » dit-il « j'étais tellement heureux de t'avoir pour moi tout seul sans Ron ou Neville pour m'embarrasser. Tu m'avais fait un compliment et je contemplais l'idée de te montrer ma cicatrice, celle qu'Ombrage avait faite quand cet imbécile a débarqué ! »

Cho haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. « Et moi qui étais inquiète pour toi ! »

« La suivante ! » l'encouragea Harry.

Cho le regarda suspicieusement et quand elle vit la prochaine breloque, elle comprit. C'était un gui ! Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la toute première fois dans la salle sur demande quand un gui était apparu —

« Attends ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Cho surprise.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » dit-il, « comme ce gui qui est apparu comme ça alors qu'on était seuls dans la salle sur demande ? »

Elle comprit.

« Et je peux t'avouer tout de suite que je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! » continua Harry. « J'étais super nerveux à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec toi et tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me souhaites un joyeux Noël ! »

Cho devint toute rouge, mais au moins Harry eut la décence de ne pas rire.

« Tu es adorable quand tu es embarrassée, » dit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ils se séparèrent et Cho se concentra sur la prochaine breloque qui était une tasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as énervé ce jour-là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné une chance de m'expliquer. Tu es passé de conclusion en conclusion et puis tu es juste partie en trombe. » Se défendit Harry.

Mais la tasse ne représentait pas seulement leur premier rendez-vous catastrophique. Elle représentait bien plus. C'est autour d'innombrables tasses de chocolat chaud et de thé qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. D'abord avec tâtonnement en parlant de rien, et petit à petit, en évoquant les choses qui font mal : l'émotionnelle traversée du lac à la fin de la dernière année de Cho à Poudlard rendue presque insupportable par la mort de Dumbledore, la décision de ses parents de quitter l'Angleterre pour la Chine, sa propre décision non seulement de rester, mais de mettre ses études de guérisseur entre parenthèses pour se concentrer sur la guerre qu'elle savait inévitable, décision dont le point culminant avait été la rupture avec ses parents la vie d'Harry, sa dépression, son voyage à travers le monde, sa quête qui a fini par le ramener en Angleterre…

Cette tasse représentait leur amitié. Peut-être pas une amitié aussi épique que celle qu'Harry partage avec Ron et Hermione, mais une tout aussi solide.

Cho sourit tristement. En serrant la main d'Harry elle dit : « On en a bu des tasses depuis cette première, n'est-ce pas ? Et regarde-nous !

Maintenant, voyons la prochaine breloque… »

C'était un diadème.

« Je ne pensais pas voir celle-là. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Cho haussa les épaules.

Ginny bien sûr. Même si à l'époque Harry et Ginny étaient séparés, ils étaient encore amoureux l'un de l'autre et Ginny s'était montrée très agressive envers Cho quand celle-ci avait proposé d'emmener Harry à la tour des Serdaigle.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé, » dit-elle soudainement, « si c'était logique que je me propose de t'emmener à la tour des Serdaigle alors que je n'y étais plus une élève ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment je pouvais connaître le mot de passe ? »

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de mot de passe, mais Harry ne le savait pas. La chose la plus logique aurait été de demander à un élève de l'emmener.

« J'étais crevé. Et puis Ginny ne m'a pas vraiment donné le temps de réfléchir. »

À la fin de la guerre, les choses s'étaient détériorées entre Ginny et lui. Harry était misérable, mais avant honte de l'admettre ne comprenant pas lui-même l'état dans lequel il se trouvait Ginny voulait se montrer forte pour sa famille et refusait d'admettre qu'elle aussi avait mal. Au final ils ne se sont jamais vraiment remis ensemble. Harry est parti en ne laissant qu'une lettre derrière lui et quand il est revenu en Angleterre, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa vie, il a décidé de se cacher parmi les moldus et d'où la prochaine breloque : un cupcake.

Cho et Harry se regardèrent à la vue de celle-ci. Elle représentait le début de ce qu'ils ignoraient leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Un jour, Cho en bonne voisine, vint frapper à la porte de son nouveau voisin avec un panier de cupcakes. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit ces yeux verts émeraude si familiers, cette chevelure noire de jais partant dans tous les sens et cette célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry fut tout aussi étonné. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si Cho était née moldue, sang-pure ou sang-mêlée encore moins ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Leur étonnement de se retrouver dans cet endroit inattendu effaça l'embarras qu'ils étaient sûrs de rencontrer s'ils s'étaient croisés dans un endroit différent. Ce premier jour, Cho invita Harry à dîner chez elle et elle lui trouva un petit boulot pour passer le temps et pour éteindre tout soupçon à propos de sa vraie nature. Petit à petit le peu d'affaires qu'Harry avait sur lui atterrirent chez elle tandis que son appartement restait aussi vide qu'en ce premier jour. Et puis sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils finirent par vivre ensemble.

« Je te jure que la propriétaire m'en veut encore de t'avoir leurré chez moi. » Cho secoua la tête, mais pas du tout désolée pour leur propriétaire.

« Et maintenant, » annonça Harry, « ma breloque préférée ! »

Cette dernière représentait un tournesol. Le visage de Cho s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire, similaire à celui d'Harry.

Ils avaient comme voisin un étudiant qui rappelait énormément Dean Thomas à Harry. Il s'appelait Carl et adorait donner des fêtes. Bien sûr, il connaissait Cho beaucoup plus longtemps qu'Harry, mais avant l'arrivée de ce dernier, elle n'a jamais eu le courage d'aller à une de ces fêtes par peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Un jour, elle réussit à convaincre Harry d'assister à une de ces fêtes où elle but de la bière moldue pour la première fois et où elle fut introduite au jeu de la bouteille. C'aurait pu être une première pour Harry, mais ses premières à lui, il les a vécues ailleurs, pendant son voyage en solitaire à travers le monde. Il avait un jour dit à Cho qu'il regrettait certains choix, qu'il aurait aimé partager ses premières expériences avec quelqu'un qui comptait réellement et non avec des étrangers.

Un gars nommé Eddy embrassa Cho cette nuit là et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas le transformer en cafard. Au lieu de quoi il insista pour qu'ils rentrent et, tandis qu'elle protestait, il l'adossa contre un mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, causant la chute d'un vase de tournesols.

Cho rit en repensant à cette nuit. Ses sentiments pour Harry n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu et, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il lui devenait difficile de les cacher. Quand les lèvres d'Harry effleurèrent les siennes cette nuit-là, elle se figea une seconde, juste une seconde avant de répondre avec une passion qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

« Et la dernière, » dit Harry en devenant soudainement très sérieux, « dépend de toi. »

Une fois de plus, il produisit un paquet, mais ce dernier semblait avoir déjà été ouvert. Il le tendit à Cho et lui demanda d'ouvrir.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait une vieille clé. Cho était perplexe.

« C'est le cadeau qu'Hermione, Ginny et Madame Weasley m'ont offert, » expliqua Harry. « C'est la clé qui ouvre la maison de Sirius. Elles l'ont nettoyée. Je peux rentrer quand je veux. »

Cho regarda la clé qui se trouvait dans sa main et puis regarda Harry. Vivre ensemble n'était pas un problème, le monde magique l'était. Là-bas, tout le monde connaissait Harry, il n'aurait jamais plus la paix et par extension, elle non plus. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que leur petite vie parmi les moldus resterait secrète indéfiniment. Elle avait toujours su qu'Harry n'avait jamais meublé son appartement parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard il rentrerait, qu'il avait une maison qui l'attendait là où il appartenait vraiment. Cependant, Cho n'était pas une Gryffondor et elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de se lancer dans la « vraie vie ».

« Je - » commença-t-elle, puis elle regarda Harry et su. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans elle et il ne le ferait pas. Mais Harry appartenait au monde magique, il appartenait à ce monde-là plus que quiconque au monde. Ne trouvant pas les mots Cho hocha simplement la tête.

« Oui ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de se ressaisir et de lui sourire. « Bien sûr que oui. »

« Tu es sûre ? » s'enquit-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée- »

« Je suis sûre. » dit-elle fermement. Elle savait qu'avec Harry elle ne craignait rien.

« Alors la dernière breloque est… ceci. » dit Harry en créant avec sa baguette une version miniature de la vieille clé et en l'attachant avec le reste.

Cho le regarda faire avec un énorme sourire.

« Qui t'a appris à faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Quoi ? Tu me crois incapable de faire ce petit tour de magie ? » Dit-il, feignant l'outrage.

« C'est du Hermione tout craché ton truc là ! » dit Cho avec un sourire. La preuve de leur maturité, ils pouvaient désormais parler d'Hermione sans que Cho ne pique une crise.

Harry mit le bracelet autour de son poignet gauche et elle l'examina à la lumière du sapin. En voyant les lumières danser sur les breloques, elle réalisa qu'en quelque sorte, ce bracelet représentait les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble.

Pour beaucoup, les décisions qu'ils ont prises pouvaient sembler incompréhensibles. Refuser un poste chez les guérisseurs pour devenir maîtresse d'école chez les moldus, quitter le monde magique et une place chez les aurors pour se cacher dans un appartement moldu et travailler dans un café. Cependant, tous leurs choix, qu'ils furent mauvais ou bons, les avaient conduits ici, dans ce petit salon, devant ce sapin.

« Je me sens tellement bête de t'avoir offert un hibou, » se plaignit Cho.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry étonné. Après Hedwig, il n'avait jamais tenté d'adopter un nouvel animal magique parce qu'une part de lui ne voulait pas la remplacer et une autre part avait peur de la douleur qu'une inévitable séparation allait causer. Malgré tout, quand Cho lui avait présenté un hibou comme cadeau de Noël, il avait été sincèrement heureux.

« Comparé à ceci, » dit-elle en agitant son nouveau bracelet, « il semble si… petit. »

« J'adore le cadeau que tu m'as offert, » rassura Harry. « Qui d'autre que toi pouvait m'offrir un autre hibou ? »

Harry mit un doigt sous son menton et la força à le regarda. Cho lui sourit timidement.

« Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, » continua-t-il. « D'ailleurs tu as vraiment le don pour faire des cadeaux de Noël inattendus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Cho.

« En cinquième année par exemple, tout ce que je voulais c'était un 'joyeux Noël' de ta part et toi tu m'as carrément coincé dans la salle sur demande et m'a embrassé ! »

Cho le frappa sur le bras.

« Et cette année, tout ce que je voulais pour Noël c'était passer un moment sans drame et toi tu m'offres un hibou ! »

« Eh bien Potter, » dit Cho en prenant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. « Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour Noël, c'était toi. Année après année depuis mes quinze ans, je voulais aller au bal avec toi, je voulais que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses, parce qu'alors toutes mes peines s'en iraient. Je voulais que tu me prennes la main et que tu me dises que tu voulais encore de moi. Je voulais un signe de toi pour savoir que tu allais bien, deux années de suite. Et enfin, te voilà ! Et je ne voulais rien d'autre et toi tu m'offres une source illimitée de merveilleux souvenirs et un foyer. Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

Harry connaissait la suite pour l'avoir vécue un millier de fois déjà. Au moment où ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Cho, il agita sa baguette et les lumières du sapin vinrent s'envoler et se poser sur eux. Cho émit un petit cri et rit.

« J'imagine que c'est aussi Hermione qui t'a appris ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Celui-ci, » dit-il, « est de Ron. »


End file.
